


Lock and Key

by JustJym



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Crying, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, alpha!nathan, aweful use of canon, omega!pickles, self lubricating, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Commission for comfyklokThe dethsub pulls two lost souls together after years of denial...





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I spent 3 days working on. I used canon conversations (in my opinion) very poorly. The story flows decently I think. It's been read through but I have no doubt there are errors. Point them out (I need the punishment). 
> 
> comfy... I hope this is what you wanted. I took it the only way I knew how that would work. Sorry if it's not exactly what you asked for...

Pickles stood before the floor length mirror, adjusting his bolo tie and making sure his carnation was positioned perfectly, wiggling it around fourteen times before he was finally satisfied. He took a couple dred locks, pulling them up to tie them around the rest of his hair, making it look neat and proper for his attempts at wooing Abigail. When he deemed himself suitable, he grabbed his cologne, spritzing the scent all over his body and powder blue suit. He may have been Omega, but some Alpha chicks liked a strong smelling partner, and he was pretty sure Abigail was into very strong partners.

He sighed heavily, his mind centering on the words 'strong partner.' He wanted nothing more than an Alpha to take control, to give himself to and maybe, just maybe, he could finally stop hurting. The years of abuse and neglect had turned him into a cold, hateful person that was capable of surviving on his own. As the years carried on, after drowning himself in drugs, alcohol, and various sexual partners, his inner Omega was starting to nag him into finding a mate. He swore to the bachelor life, only going to an Alpha when he was in heat or in desperate need of grounding, vowing to never truly submit. It was part of the agreement he made to himself when he and –

The grandfather clock in the corner of his room dinged five o'clock, pulling him from his thoughts. He had a need, an objective, and he fully intended on fulfilling that need to shut his brain off for a few more months until it beckoned him again. He turned to head out his bedroom door, chanting a mantra of good vibes and positive thoughts, knowing he was going to need them if he had any chance of being successful.

He made his way down the hallway, a smirk on his face, nodding to any passing kloketeer he met. 'I'm happy,' Pickles thought to himself contently, 'I'm content. I'm going to go in there, throw out my best moves and steal her heart. All I need is a night of relief and life can proceed as normal.'

A sudden wave of heat flushed through his body as a scent, stronger than anything he'd ever smelt assaulted his nostrils. The smell was powerful, and demanding, like a caged tiger ready to pounce on any prey that passed by. He raised his nose slightly, following the scent down the hall, until he heard the ground, and methodical counting. He approached the door to the work-out room, all their deth-themed equipment left untouched save for the metallic rattling of the bench press.

Pickles suppressed a gasp as he watched his band mate lift the hundred pound bar systematically, counting each rise. The room was swirling with the scent of sin and domination; a primal energy so thick he would willing drown in it. He observed Nathan bench pressing the weighted bar, his muscles bulging, threatening to tear through his skin. He was drenched in sweat, and grunting along with his numbering, every part of his body flexing and enticing Pickles to step into the room and taste his skin.

He tugged at his collar, the natural heat of the dethsub becoming a refreshing glass of water compared to the burning of his insides. The way his body yearned to get closer and demand to be claimed by the massive beast before him was becoming to much for him to handle. He prepared to turn and run away, but he heard the Alpha say, “Why the fuck does it smell like garbage can cologne?”

Pickles felt his body freeze up, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest, knowing he'd been caught ogling his closest friend. He stepped forward gently, trying to look like he entered the room by chance rather than with intent. Nathan raised an eyebrow, looking the redhead up and down, taking in Pickles git-up. “Why are you all dressed up?”

Pickles swallowed hard, his eyes darting around, trying to come up with an excuse. “Oh! Well, uh, it's no biggie. Just havin' a little drum production, uh, meetin' with, uh, what is her name again? Uhh... Abigail!”

Nathan's raised brow managed to get higher at the reply. Even with the lack of education, Nathan was smarter than he appeared, especially when it came to scenting sexual tension. With all of the members frustrated out of their minds, it wasn't uncommon for the scents to become overwhelming, but Nathan was an Alpha, able to smell intent. While Pickles' was currently fighting the urge to beg Nathan to own him, he knew in the long run, Abigail was his target partner. He knew he could cover up his obvious frustration by referring to Abigail, but if Nathan ever found of the Pickles wanted him, things would become dire. Quickly.

“Oh,” Nathan's voice softened and he started thinking. “So, you're really goin' for it?”

Pickles thanked every God he could think of that Nathan didn't detect his want for the Alpha singer, going along with the plan, the way he meant for it to be in the first place. “Maybe,” the drummer shrugged, “I don' know.”

“You see, uh,” Nathan looked around, trying to find the right words, “you don't think that's, uh, crossing the line, thing? Workplace, fra--”

“Why can't I 'you-know-what' the only lady in this place?” Pickles snapped back, becoming offended at Nathan's words. “And why are you all worked up?”

“I'm not!” the singers voice echoing through the room, his brows furrowing, his authority bouncing off the walls. “I'm bein' normal!”

“Wait,” Pickles stated, noticing the change in Nathan's demeanor. The way Nathan was suddenly fighting him on going to talk to Abigail. Why would Nathan no be supportive of him trying to get some tail? They'd been each other's wingman for years, why was Nathan not supporting him? The punch of jealousy hit him hard in the gut as his chest tightened, “Do you want to date her?”

“Date?” Nathan practically shouted back, obviously offended by the accusation. “Who wants to date anybody? Dating is fucking stupid as shit! It sounds like you wanna date her!”

“No, dood, I just wanna fuckin' get it on with her!” Pickles replied, remaining firm. “She's not bad lookin', Nate'n.”

“I hadn't noticed,” Nathan looked away, his expression hard to read behind the anger. Green eyes locked together as Nathan continued, “Well, good luck!” His voice dropped, nearly inaudible. “Even though she's a bit outta your league.”

'Wow,' Pickles thought, 'He's really fighting me on this.' The redhead wasn't going to give up, and he'd be damned if Nathan would try to take his potential Alpha from him. Nathan knew exactly what Pickles was going through, knowing that an Omega required an Alpha from time to time. This was one of those times and Nathan was trying his hardest to prevent him from having his need properly tended to.

Pickles bared his teeth and pointed at Nathan, barking, “She's outta your league!”

“She's outta your--” Nathan paused, knowing it would be an endless argument if they carried on this way. He held up his hand and added, “Fine. Alright. I see what you're doing.”

“I'm not doin' anythin'!” the redhead fought back. What could he possibly be doing that Nathan would be so angry about? All he wanted was to bust a nut with an Alpha in charge, was that too much to ask for?

“No, I see. Fine!” Nathan finished, their eyes staring each other down with a tension you couldn't cut with a knife. “Let's see precisely whom's outta've whom's league she be. We'll let her pick.”

Pickles fist were clinched so tight, he swore his fingernails broke the skin. He twirled around and stormed out of the wreck room, unsure of why he was really angry and who he was angry at. He shoved passed Skwisgar on his way out, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he disappeared into the hallway. The blonde guitarist watched him walk out of sight before looking at Nathan and asking, “What ams his big deals?”

Nathan grumbled to himself, ignoring the Swede and falling to his back, grabbing the bar and restarting his workout. He needed to work out his aggression before it got the better of him and he did something he was going to regret.

– –

“So, what does this button do?” Pickles asked, fingering at the sound board. He'd only ever messed with a few of the buttons and notches through the years, but never indepth. So, why not now? Because what woman in their right mind wouldn't want to explain a complex tech-board to the worlds most famous drummer?

“That turns the mike pre on,” Abigail answered, her attention fully on her current task.

“Oh, so what does this know do?” he continued probing the various knobs and switches, unknowingly annoying Abigail.

“If you turn it like you're doing, it ruins all my presets.” She smacked his hand away, trying to keep him from ruining any more of her progress. Pickles pursed his lips and lifted the can of potato chips, chewing away on them with any resolve for the mess he was making. His nerves were frying, having been in the presence of a powerful Alpha, and currently being corrected and disciplined by another. His hands were shaking and palms sweating, barely able to hold himself together. “Really?!” Abigail snapped, her brows furrowing in anger. “You're getting chips into my board!”

Pickles dropped the bag on the empty table space, deciding to abandon his attempt to calm himself. He knew that it was now or never with Abigail, and he had to make his move soon before she forced him out of the room. He had to pull out the big guns.

He stretched his arms up, yawning as convincingly as he could, “That's cool.” He yawned again and suggested, “ Sure could use a massage, that's fer sure.”

His arm came down on her shoulder, his body leaning into hers. He turned her in her swivel chair, pulling her face in for a kiss. He felt himself shiver at the scent of an Alpha wrapping around his skin as her strained breath graced his lips. Her hands were on his chest, shoving him back as she stood. “Okay, Pickles, we work together. There's a line I don't cross. I mean, how much work could I get done if I--”

Pickles pulled her in a little closer, trying to revive his failed attempt at seduction. “Shh, shh,” he said softly, trying to quell her protests. “Shush. Just one hug?”

“No!” She shoved him harder, and he still didn't give up. “Not with anyone I work with. It's my most cherished rule.”

Pickles ground his teeth and threw his hands up, turning away from her and crossing his arms and a mix of anger and rejection. “That's bullshit!” he shouted at her, refusing to look back at her.

“Pickles, it's me,” she stated, trying to defend herself and her honor.

“You know somethin'?” Pickles asked, eying her over his shoulder. “this sucks. An' you can't say that you're not fuckin' sexually frustrated down here, a'right? 'cause this place is a fuckin' hell!”

“I hear what you're saying!” She added, knowing exactly what Pickles was going through. “And without being too, uh, crass. I have a magical, vibrating friend that gets me through these dark times.”

Pickles jaw dropped, suddenly realizing that her 'friend' was something that had completely slipped his mind before divings hundreds of miles under the water, only to be surrounded by sexually frustrated Alphas. He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Uhgh, why'd ya have'ta say that?”

“Look, Pickles,” Abigail rest a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, “I understand what you're going through.”

The redhead shrugged her hand off and stepped further away, “No you fuckin' don't!”

“Yes, I do,” the young woman repeated, stepping around in order to face him. “Trust me. I'm going crazy down here surrounded by all you meat heads. It's been like this my entire career. You have to understand, my rule is set in stone for a reason.”

“And what fuckin' reason could that be?”

“So no one finds out I'm an Omega.”

Pickles anger quickly slipped away, his eyes wide with confusion and shock. “There's no fuckin' way. You act like an Alpha. Hell, ya even smell like one! How can you not be an Alpha?”

Abigail sighed, “Alright, my whole family are nothing but Alphas. All high and mighty, better than everyone, all that jazz. When I presented as an Omega, everyone started to look at me different. Like I wasn't good enough to be a member of the Remeltindtdrinc bloodline. I couldn't disappoint them, so I had to take on the persona of someone who could take charge. Prove myself, if you will.”

“That's so fuckin' stupid!” Pickles protested, not wanting to hear any excuses.

“It's not an excuse! It's the truth!”

“Then why lead me on like this?” the redhead held his hand out to nothing in particular, his face reading angry, but his eyes filled with worry. What was he going to do if he couldn't find an Alpha to set him straight?

“Lead you on?” she was more than confused, her arms crossing and shifting her weight to one leg. “How did I lead you on?”

“With all that fuckin' Alpha pheromones floatin' 'round. It's drivin' me fuckin' insane!”

“Are you kidding me!?” she scoffed, brow arching. “Do you have any idea what would happen if all those idiots found out I was an Omega!? It's bad enough I'm a fucking woman, but if the pheromones started spreading...” She stopped talking and pulled her hands up her arms, her eyes falling into worry.

“Well, it's not like it hasn't been bad for me, y'know,” the drummer pointed out.

Abigail glanced up at him and made a sudden realization. “Wait, you're an Omega?” Pickles pursed his lips to the side, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. “Oh my God,” she raised a hand to cover her shock, “I had no idea.”

“How not?” Pickles snapped, shooting her an angry look. “Look at me! I'm fuckin' tiny!”

“Then,” Abigail trailed off, lost in thought, “If you're an Omega, how have you managed all this time? With the band?”

“Groupies,” Pickles mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

“What about an Alpha?” she asked, “You know you--”

“Yea, I know,” the redhead fell into his chair, already letting the rejection settle in. “Charlie usually handles that stuff. You know, higher a clean Alpha that remains anonymous an' sworn to secrecy so I can get through my shit. But I haven't had a heat in years with all those meds Charlie shoves down my throat.”

Abigail thought on his confession, her finger tapping on her lips. “Then why not one of them?” she questioned, referring to his band mates.

“One of who?” Pickles asked confused.

“You know,” she rolled her hand, her brows raising suggestively. “Like Skwisgar. He's an Alpha.”

Pickles shot her an irritated expression, daring her to say it again.

“Alright, alright,” she held up her hands in surrender. “Then,” she let the word roll off her tongue as he pondered who else on the dethsub could help him. “What about Nathan?”

The sound of the Alpha singers name since a violent shiver down his spine. “No,” Pickles snapped, shaking his head. “No, nonono, not Nate'n.”

“Why not?” the darker woman tilted her head. “I think you guys make a good match. You guys are such good friends. Why wouldn't he be a candidate for, you know, 'emergencies?'”

His head kept shaking, disapproving of any proposal she was attempting to make. “I can't. We can't. We agreed on it.”

“Agreed on what?”

He slowly took his gaze from the ground and looked in her eyes, finding genuine concern in them. He found her stare somewhat comforting, and with the knowledge of her Omega status making her a trustworthy person to open up to. He sighed heavily, dropping his eyes back to the ground and said, “It's been a long time, but...”

– –

Several Years Earlier...

Pickles and Nathan sat on their shredded couch, notebooks and balled up papers between them, Pickles acoustic in his lap, strumming away at a new string of chords. They were editing a song they were close to finalizing, the redhead adjusting the speed of the lead, while brewing an improved rhythm with revised notes. He hummed along with a clean version of Nathan's vocals and then stopped to point at a lyric in Nathan's hand, “Then we'll finish it off with yer chorus an' I'll throw in a little 'doodily doo' an' some blast beats. Sound good?”

Nathan looked back over the notes, reading through their edits and nodded his head slowly, “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Yer fuckin' right, 'sounds good!'” Pickles called with pride, resting an arm the body of his guitar. He was smirking stupidly, a cigarette dangling from his lips, feeling his head get a little big at Nathan actually smirking at their work. “We make a good team,” the redhead added, gently smacking the singer's arm with the back of his hand.

Nathan actually chucked and looked back at him, a small grin of his own gracing his lips. “I think we're actually getting' more work done with Magnus gone,” the singer pointed out. “But I think Skwisgar's gonna be pissed when he see's you re-did his solo.”

“When he sees what I've done to it,” Pickles replied proudly, “He's gonna be callin' me the Guitar God.”

“Something tells me that won't happen, even if it's true,” Nathan chuckled, turning away and watching the static dance across the tv.

“I can dream, can' I?” Pickles giggled, setting his guitar down and knocking back a cold one. He leaned into the worn-out cushions of the couch, more than certain that a spring was stabbing his back. The two basked in the glory of their craft, sipping away on beers and exchanging the last cigarette of the pack. On a pass, Pickles felt Nathan's hand caress his in attempt to take the butt from his fingers, yet somehow he felt a shutter in his chest.

He was sure Nathan hadn't noticed his reaction to touch his skin and went back to the tv, taking a heavy swig from his can. He could feel the heat coiling in his belly, that nagging need plaguing the back of his mind. He swirled the beer around, his eyes locked onto the pop top as he rolled it around. He thought it would be best to distract himself with idle conversation and said, “Y'know. I kinda miss Magnus. Just a little.”

“Why?” Nathan scoffed, furrowing his brows, “He was a tyrannical dick hole that criticized everything you did. Why the fuck would you miss a guy like that?”

“'cause,” the redhead replied, shrugging his shoulders, “He really helped me out through some tough times. That's all I meant.”

“What? Like needing beer money?” Nathan smirked at him. “Or a new drug guy?”

Pickles smiled back and shoved him playfully, “No, ya big idiot. Personal stuff.”

Pickles smile disappeared at the memories he'd shared with Magnus. In the beginning it was all awkward morning afters and cute flirting, sneaking around the band and finding hotel rooms to rendezvous in. It was blissfully ignorance, especially when the heats came. To have an alpha to share them with it, one that took care of him and gave him what he needed, was a wonderful feeling.

However, as the months carried on, Magnus' face quickly melted to the hideous monster that was hidden beneath. He became more demanding and less attentive of his primal needs, constantly criticizing his every move and technique. He was never good enough, never a good Omega. Magnus had burned into his brain that he was worthless and useless as an Omega, and would never have the ability to please an Alpha.

He'd been plagued with the idea that he was garbage, every Alpha in his life ensuring that he knew nothing else. That was until Magnus was kicked. The way Nathan took up for him, how he beat the man to a pulp after being stabbed, for his honor, made him think he wasn't as worthless. The way Nathan had pat his shoulder, and asked if he was alright. The way he looked at him afterward and only took Pickles opinion when it came to keeping or kicking the useless Alpha. As Magnus had been escorted out the door, Nathan's massive paw rested on his shoulder, keeping his grounded, preventing him from regretting his decision.

Pickles let his eyes wander up and down the metal singer, wondering if Nathan would be as good of an Alpha to him as he lead him to believe. 'No,' Pickles mentally kicked himself, 'I'm not going through all that again. I can't!'

“What personal stuff?” Nathan asked, leaning gradually towards the smaller male.

“Y'know,” the redhead avoided his piercing gaze. “Omega stuff.”

“Like your heat?”

Pickles suddenly felt very uncomfortable and on the spot, Nathan's eyes making him feel like a pig on an examine table ready to be dissected. Somehow, this was different from all the other times an Alpha had sized him up. Nathan was the first Alpha to be around him and not try to hit on him as soon as they met. It was flattering to get attention from attractive suitors, but something about Nathan drew him in, but when the singer never made a move, he decided that Nathan was just uninterested in him.

He knew now he was very wrong.

“Y-yeah,” Pickles' voice trembled in anticipation as Nathan leaned closer to him.

“Do you still have those needs?” Nathan asked, sex and sin dripping from his lips.

Pickles was pretty sure he'd said yes, but it was lost in a breath of air that was inhaled by Nathan as they pressed their lips together. Pickles eyes fluttered closed as his hands came up to wrap around Nathan's shoulders. His body was like slime, melting into the singer's hold and his kiss was gentle yet somehow dominating. He moved his lips along with Nathan's, the large hands caressing his body in long, soothing motions.

Pickles moaned into the kiss as their arms tightened around each other, Nathan encouraging the redhead towards him. The drummer couldn't control himself when the singers Alpha scent filled the air and his nose, his body reacting inhumanely. He shoved Nathan back and was straddling his lap, fingers lacing through his long black tresses, the kiss becoming a tangle of lips and teeth and tongue. Pickles moaned hotly into the night with his mouth open, his and Nathan's tongues clashing between them.

Nathan's hands tugged at Pickles shirt, raising it up and over the drummers head, the singers teeth attacking his chest, gnawing at his pale flesh. “Fuck, Nate,” Pickles moaned, his body in a state of euphoria at the Alpha's treatment of his being. The singer pulled away and looked back up at the redhead, his hand coaxing their lips back together. Just as the clashed again, Pickles pulled at Nathan's shirt, tossing it somewhere forgotten and reattached himself to Nathan, kissing and sucking on him like a leech.

Nathan's growls were getting to him, the possessiveness of this Alpha made him want to submit and be tended to. Nathan was offering to help him out, not that he was currently in a heat, but the thought of having this beast, drenched in lust and power, take full control of him practically had him ready to fall to his knees and beg. The singers nails raked down Pickles' back, his hands then groping his jean clad ass.

“Nate'n!” Pickles gasped at the rough treatment, the black haired male turning him and pushing him down onto the couch. The Alpha loomed over Pickles, ready to consume, his eyes taking in the prey before him. The redhead rest his hands on Nathan's chest, rubbing gently as Nathan pondered his next move. “Nate, please,” Pickles begged, his state of mind a complete haze of desire.

As Nathan came down on top of him, a pounding came to the door, pulling both out of their lust. They looked over the couch arm, seeing blurred facing peering in through the window. “Nathans! We brings back some goils!” The Swede called from the other side, hand over his eyes as he tried to find the singer inside. “Do you haves companies?”

Pickles, realizing what was happening, knew how terrible of an idea this was. This was how he and Magnus had started; the lust of the moment, the need of heat relief, the secrecy and skirting around. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't wait around for Nathan to become like every other Alpha before. With all his might, and the shock of the moment, he shoved Nathan off of his body, getting up from the couch and darting for his room.

“Pickles, wait,” Nathan called out, stumbling to his feet and chasing after him. He managed to grab the redhead by the arm, preventing him from escaping. “What's wrong?”

“What's wrong? What's wrong!” Pickles shouted back at him, tears building up in his eyes. “This is wrong! We can't do this! It's jus' gonna end up the same as every other time! I can' do it again.”

“I'm not like them,” Nathan tried to assure him, his face filled with genuine panic. “I'm not like Magnus.”

“I'm sorry, Nate'n,” Pickles shook his head, trying to pull away with little effort. “It can't happen. I won' let it.”

“Please,” Nathan pulled the smaller male towards him, a hand brushing away a stray dreadlock. “Just give it a chance.”

Pickles shook his head, avoiding looking up at Nathan, his eyes turned down. “No, Nate. I can't. Not again.”

Nathan's hands slumped down the freckled shoulders, Pickles slipping from his loose hold. He made his way to his bedroom, knowing he wouldn't need to run now. Into his room, he closed and locked the door, his back pressed against it and falling to the ground. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, a hand coming up to cover his eyes, his resolve now broken. A startling crash and sorrowful howl following it, causing Pickles to jump, his body trembling with mixed emotions of despair and misery.

– –

“It was the right thing to do,” Pickles finished, his head hanging between his shoulders and staring at his hands. “We'd probably hate each other more if we went through with it.”

“What happened after that?” Abigail asked, wanting to wrap her arms around the redhead and comfort him.

“The next morning,” Pickles spoke slowly, as if reliving the memory. “He apologized for trying to force himself on me. An' we agreed that we'd never let our dynamics affect our friendship. If we were ever in a rut, we'd find an outlet elsewhere.”

“Well this case seems like an emergency,” the darker woman added, tilting her head, her hand coming out to take one of his lovingly. “I would think he'd understand if you were to--”

“No!” Pickles snapped, “There's just no fuckin' way! We've got too much history. It'd just fuck up everything.”

“Pickles,” she bit back, “It's obvious you have feelings for him.”

“Yeah! That's the problem!” Pickles stood and jerked himself from her grasp. “You think you know everything! That you know what life will be like if I just waltzed in there and said, 'Hey, Nate! I'm fuckin' touch starved! Please plow my ass!'”

“Pickles, that's not--” she tried to finish her thought but the drummer cut her off.

“No! You don' get to play fuckin' match maker! You don' know what I've been through! You've had it so fuckin' easy that you have no idea what my life is like! Always actin' like you're better than us! Let me tell you somethin' Ab-i-gail! He's nothin' but a big fuckin' Alpha lookin' for some Omega pussy! An' I'm not gonna stoop so fuckin' low that I'm the one gettin' hurt in the end! Not again!”

Pickles was fighting back the tears and he yelled at her angrily, like she was the source of all his problems. He knew the real problem, but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. He knew he had to deny it. He had to deny until he died, because if he ever truly admitted to himself that he was the cause of all his problems, he would actually tell Nathan how he really feels.

– –

One Month Later...

Pickles shoved passed his bandmates, storming through the halls after exiting the lift that returned them safely to the dethsub. He could still hear Abigail's moaning in his ears, knowing full well that Nathan was the only one close enough to give her what she needed. He was enraged and felt more betrayed than being replaced by a drum machine. He wasn't sure who he was more mad at, Abigail for seducing Nathan, or Nathan for falling for her wicked ways.

He could smell the mixture of Alpha and Omega bleeding through the halls like an open wound. He knew where they were, and he was going to make them regret it. He was tired of being stepped on and pushed around. He wasn't going to let anyone take away what was rightfully his. Nathan was his, not hers. Why did she feel so entitled to everything? Why did she think she was so much better than him?

“Nate'n!” Pickles shouted before reaching the door. “Nate'n! What the fuck!” He stormed into the recording studio, spotting Nathan on his knees in front of a swivel chair, his chest heaving. Pickles stomped to him, teeth bared and ready to attack. Nathan glanced up at him from the floor, his face in a mix of shock and anger. Unable to will his self control, Pickles' fist came down hard on Nathan's cheek, the bone busting his knuckles. “What the actual fuck Nate'n!”

Something in Nathan snapped, the metal singer getting to his feet, looming over the small redhead. Pickles stood his ground, refusing to submit to the Alpha. Nathan didn't move or say anything, just stared at him, as if what Pickles was angry about would just disappear. It was obvious that the issue wasn't going to be resolved and neither were willing to take any blame for what happened.

“Why, Nate?” Pickles spit at him, “Why her? Why not... why not...”

“You?” Nathan said lowly, his rumbling voice followed by a wave of Alpha pheromones. Pickles felt his body tighten at the scent, the attention grabbing aroma that could only be Nathan Explosion. The singer appeared to be in some mindless haze, as if he wasn't in control of his own words. “I wanted you. So fucking bad, but you said you wanted her. Then we fought and now...” Nathan trailed off when he placed a firm hand on Pickles shoulder. The redhead glanced over at the hand, gulping hard at what the gesture represented. “And now... I don't care.”

“What do you--”

Nathan's hand shoved Pickles to his knees, the drummer wincing in pain as the collision with metal and his bones. He fought the seduction of the pheromones, but the want inside him, the one that had pleaded for release all those years ago, kept him from fighting back. He'd wanted Nathan from the beginning, but settled for less just to get by, and when he had the chance to finally have him, he was too afraid to do anything about it. The creature that desired Nathan was surfacing, and Pickles wasn't going to let it remain in the dark anymore.

Pickles gazed up at Nathan, the beast above him just as enticing as he was years earlier. He watched Nathan's free hand unbutton his pants, an unattended bulge ready to be freed from it's prison. Nathan growled at his erection sprang into the open, nearly striking Pickles' cheek. The singer grabbed his cock and rubbed the head against the redhead's lips, the Omega overwhelmed with the taste of pre-cum that was dripping into his mouth.

The taste alone took hold of him and he opened his mouth, his tongue slipping out to lap at the head of his dick. Nathan's chest rumbled as Pickles began servicing his cock, licked up the pre-cum and swallowed it obediently. His lips wrapped around the head, tongue swirling around the spongy flesh, suckling it needfully. Nathan's hand rest on the back of his head, tangling in red locks, encouraging him to take more of his member in.

Pickles was half way down the cock before his jaw started aching, the massive member too much for his small mouth. The taste of his flesh had Pickles relishing in the moment, wanting to swallow more of his cum as he continued to inhale his member. The tip met the back of his throat, the erection still no completely consumed, the swell of a note tugging at his lips.

He felt Nathan pull from his throat, his stomach protesting at the sensation, gagging roughly. Before Pickles could grab a breath, Nathan shoved his cock back into Pickles mouth, hand on his head keeping him from getting away. Pickles hands were on Nathan's hips, trying to fight back, but the singer continued to thrust vigorously into his throat, bruising it with each strike to his tonsils. Pre-cum trickled down his esophagus, his eyes rolling back in a mix of pain and ecstasy.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, flooding over as he struggled to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought his gag reflex with each of Nathan's long thrusts, the cock going delving deeper. Both hands held Pickles in place, Nathan using every ounce of his strength the bury his cock into the Omega's skull. He removed his cock, the member standing high and proud, Pickles gasping for air as he was given only a moment of reprieve, before Nathan replaced his throbbing dick into Pickles' mouth.

“Nate'n,” Pickles begged, when he was given another chance to catch his breath.

Nathan only growled in response before increasing his pace and depth, the knot somewhat slipping inside Pickles mouth with each thrust. Each pound forced more tears out of Pickles eyes, his jaw straining to keep up with the Alpha dominating him, worried that it would tear off, especially if Nathan tried to shove his knot inside. Pickles hands gripped the fabric of Nathan's jeans and shirt, fisting as he did his best to please his Alpha.

His Alpha...

Nathan howled his release, spilling his seed down the redhead's throat, Pickles swallowing as quickly as he could. The load of a pent-up Alpha nearly impossible to keep up with, the cum spewing out from his lips, swearing that some was even coming out of his nose. He thanked all the deities taking pity on him that Nathan didn't try to shove his swelling knot into his locking jaw.

When Nathan came down from his high, he pulled his member from Pickles lips, the cock slumping down, but not deflating, which put Pickles into high alert. He fell back onto his hands, trying to regain some composure, a hand coming up to wipe away the ejaculate that had escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chest.

He glanced up at Nathan, the towering behemoth eyes him carefully, pupils dilated with lust. He wasn't finished, not by a long shot, and Pickles could read in his expression. If Nathan actually meant what he said, then he was about to make up for all those lost years, and Pickles yearned for it.

Nathan reached down and grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to his feet. “You're mine,” Nathan growled into Pickles face before lifting him and throwing him over his shoulder. Nathan's iron grasp prevented the redhead from fighting him off, so he decided it best to not try and fight him. They traveled down the hallway of the sub, thankfully avoiding any human contact so as to not explain what was going on. Although, in retrospect, he knew Nathan wouldn't care, only one thing on his mind.

When they reached Nathan's room, the door flung open, the taller male dragging him inside. He threw Pickles onto the bed, the redhead raising up on his elbows with Nathan remaining in place. The singer turned his attention behind him, eying the door and then back to Pickles, waiting patiently. 'He's waitin' for me to run.'

He couldn't run away, not now. Not after he'd finally gotten what he wanted. He couldn't run away because he didn't want to. He wanted Nathan, and Nathan wanted him. He locked eyed with his band mate, only to press his lips together firmly and shake his head. Nathan held up a hand and slammed the door, locking it tightly, then turning and facing the drummer.

He shed his shirt and dropped his pants, quickly removing his boots and what left of his clothes. While he presented himself in all his glory, Pickles mouth agape at the gorgeous creature, pulling at his own clothes. Nathan ripped his shirt off, the sound of tearing fabric echoed through the room, then tugged at his pants, swiftly removing the offending clothing from his body. The freckled redhead lay exposed to Nathan, just the way he'd wanted to be.

Nathan crawled over top of him, coaxing him further up the bed until they lay in the center of it. The Alpha ran his hand down Pickles chest, mapping out the flesh that would soon belong to him permanently. Pickles whimpered at the feather touch he was receiving, not expecting the gentleness, considering Nathan was practically owning him a few minutes prior. “Nate'n,” Pickles called softly, the smaller man wanting to reach out and touch him, but unsure of his boundaries.

Nathan's green eyes met his, filled with lust and authority, taking full control of the Omega below him. With just a few simple words, Pickles was at his mercy, ready to beg for whatever he deserved, even if it hurt him. “Turn over,” Nathan encouraged, already rolling the redhead to his side.

Pickles obeyed and laid on his stomach, Nathan's hands grabbing his hips and raising him onto his knees. Pickles face turned red as his body was spread and exposed, his private areas on display to his Alpha. The singer's large hands stroked his skin, caressing freckles ass cheeks and thighs, the redhead shivering at the contact.

The redhead gasped in pleasure as a thick, wet appendage swiped across his entrance, his Omega lubrication gushing out of him. His body relaxed and let Nathan consume him, tasting and probing him, his hole loosening with each tease. Pickles mewled at the sensations Nathan was allowing him to feel, fingers and toes tangling in the sheets. “Fuck, yeah,” Pickles moaned, his face burrowing it's way into the bed.

Nathan's groan sent waves of vibrations through Pickles spine, some even tingling to the tip of his cock, weeping and begging for relief. 'No,' Pickles snapped, very sure of himself, 'Nate'n's in control. He'll take care of me.'

Nathan pulled away from Pickles' hole, raising a finger to the self-lubricated entrance, letting it slip inside. Pickles whined at the violation, knowing it wasn't going to be enough to satisfy the hunger locked away inside, Nathan having the only keep to set it free. “No,” he whimpered, pressing back into the finger, his hole eating the digit eagerly.

Nathan was quick to oblige the begging Omega, removing his finger and raising up to line himself up with Pickles begging hole. Without much preparation, Nathan was bound to cause serious damage to Pickles' body, but the way the Omega was demanding he be taken, he knew everything was fair game. He rubbed his cock head in quick circles, then sliding it back and forth over the slick entrance.

“There's no going back after this,” Nathan assured, lining himself up with the redhead's hole. “Ever.”

Pickles looked over his shoulder at him, dreds blocking his view accept for those alluring eyes, “Do it.”

Without a second thought, Nathan rammed his cock into Pickles constricting heat, slick and tight and sucking him inside. Pickles bit back the painful cry, the idea that he was being carved apart to fit Nathan perfectly was all that he needed to get over it. Nathan pushed as far as his slowly deflating knot let him go, not quite ready to lock himself into his Omega.

With a snap of his hips, Nathan had pulled out and shoved back in with only a second between each thrust, repeatedly stuffing the drummers guts. Pickles raised up on his balled fists, head thrown back and groaning in mixed pain and pleasure, eyes rolling into his skull. Nathan was relentless in his pounding, his hands with a tight grasp on Pickles thin hips, leaving behind fingerprint bruises in his wake. With each thrust, Nathan grunted loudly, each sound going straight to Pickles dick; the member leaking heavily as it was jerked back and forth with Nathan's swinging hips.

The singer leaned forward, his hands grabbing at Pickles wrists, tugging them back and forcing Pickles spine to arch violently, the redhead crying out in pain. Nathan paid no mind to the vocalized discomfort, using his new hold on the smaller male to shove his cock deeper into his canal. Tears once again stung eyes as he gnawed at his lips, piercing the skin, the taste of copper mixing with Nathan's aftertaste.

As Pickles body was treated like a ragdoll, Nathan was finding his own pleasure dominating the Omega, his knot beginning to swell again. It was almost time to blow his load and he had every intention of filling Pickles until he popped. He speared Pickles on his cock, slick gushing from the entrance as the Omega's prostate was violently attack. On the last thrust, Nathan shoved his member into Pickles, completely sheathing himself, knot expanding and locking himself in place.

The swell of flesh compressed the drummers prostate, forcing Pickles to cum untouched, cock bursting all over the bedsheets. Pickles screamed his orgasm as Nathan held him tightly in his unnatural position, his head thrashing from side to side. The Alpha gave him no time to recover before pulling out, despite the tight orifice clenching to his knot, preventing his exit. “No, wait, Nate'n don',” Pickles tried to protest as Nathan jerked his cock out of the redhead.

Pickles cried out as his body finally released the knot, the blinding pain making it difficult for him to accept this treatment. Yet somehow, he didn't care, he wanted to be broken. He wanted to be destroyed by Nathan; his Alpha.

Nathan shoved his knot back inside Pickles entrance, the hole coiling around him as the fattened meat returned to its home. The Alpha continued to mutilate Pickles' insides with each thrust, stopping every few minutes to let another load of cum flood the redhead's intestines. Pickles could feel his body scream at him, begging for relief, but he knew he was getting used to the torment, finding a twisted sense of pleasure in the pain. When Nathan paused to cum inside him, the knot stimulated his prostate, relaxing his muscles further to accept Nathan's abuse.

It wasn't until the fifth spurt of jizz that Pickles' being had adjusted to accept a knot without protest. He fingers curled into the sheets, Nathan fucking his hot entrance, the small Omega shouting out, “Please, Nate! More! Fuckin' ruin me!” Pickles peered back at him, reaching a hand back to rake his nails down the lightly furred chest, “Make me yours. Please...”

Nathan's eyes were set firmly on the redhead's, drinking in all the sights and smells they were sharing. The bizarre form of intimacy only the most brutal of people could understand, brought them closer together, finally joining them as one. He didn't respond, just stared back at him, as if waiting for permission to continue fucking him.

“Break me...”

Nathan howled and removed his cock from Pickles, only to flip him over and fit his hands under the backs of his knees. The redhead's knee caps were shoved roughly against his shoulders, Nathan readjusting his position to ram his cock back inside the leaking hole. Pickles tried to reach for Nathan's neck, but his legs cut him off, only able to reach strong forearms, nails latching into the skin.

Nathan's pace was fast and brutal, neither wanting to go any gentler. Pickles clawed at Nathan's forearms and wrists, urging him to go harder and faster, his legs jerking with each of the singers powerful thrusts. “Fuck, yes! Fuck me, Nate'n!” Pickles begged, his face twisting in pleasure, with his eyes rolling into his skull, teeth shredding his lip, tossing his head back in ecstasy.

Nathan released Pickles' knees, only to grab the redhead's hips to spear him harder. His knot began expanding, getting larger than he had before. The Omega raised up on his elbows, glancing down to watch Nathan disappear inside his pelvis, the fat knot quickly becoming intimidating. 'There's no way,' Pickles thought worriedly. 'It's too big. Bigger than the first one.'

“You're not gonna get away from me again,” Nathan growled, his pounding threatening to shatter Pickles' hips. “I don't care what you say or do. You're fucking mine now!”

“Yes! Gahd, yes! I'm yours! I'm all yours!” Pickles screamed as his hands were able to wrap around Nathan's neck, pulling him in closer.

The beast inside Nathan took over, plowing his way into the petite body, knowing that as he squirmed and squealed he belonged completely to him. His mind and body were now his, but to the redhead, his heart was already owned by the Alpha. His Alpha. “My Alpha!” Pickles cried as his second orgasm was just around the corner, the two males pressing their foreheads together as Nathan's knot started to seal the deal between them.

Nathan's cock painted Pickles ass white with the flood of ejaculate from his engorged member, thickened knot burying itself deep inside the loosened ring of muscles. Pickles body trembled as his orgasm took over, belly being filled with Nathan's hot cum, feeling his abdomen constrict and whine against its lining. He tugged his cock to finish the dead, Nathan's growling fueling his pleasure.

When his body finally stopped seizing, he was able to relax and appreciate the Alpha tending to him. He let his eyes flutter open, his gaze becoming set on the face above him. Nathan did what he could to make Pickles comfortable since they were locked together, not wanting to attempt removing himself again, fearing he may have already done irreversible damage. They just rest there, Nathan holding himself up with one arm, the other letting his hand stroke up and down Pickles' face and chest.

Pickles' eyes darted between Nathan's emerald greens, having never seen so much love and affection swirling in them. He raised a hand to rest on the vocalists cheek, his thumb rubbing smooth circles over the high bone. He noticed the blackening bruise on his other cheek, a stab of regret in his chest punishing him. “Nate'n, I'm sorry for punchin' you,” Pickles apologized, averting his gaze.

“Forget about it,” Nathan assured him, his hand rubbing firm strokes over his swelling belly. “I should be apologizing for how I treated you. The way I--”

Pickles shushed him with a kiss, the redhead straining to lean up and press their mouths together. “I'm fine,” Pickles smirked weakly. “I told'ja, I wanted you to make me yers. If that's what I took to be yers, then, it's fine.”

“No, it's not,” Nathan protested, “What if you don't, you know, go back to, uh, normal?”

“Don' worry 'bout that right now,” Pickles quieted him with another kiss. “I'm just so happy that we—”

“Me too,” Nathan nuzzled their noses. “I've been waiting for years to have you. I'm just not proud of how it happened.”

Pickles stroked Nathan's hair, letting it fall into a curtain of blackness, comforting him as best as he could. “Don' think about it. I'm happy it happened. If we hadn' gone through all that stuff with Abigail, this wouldn'a happened. And I'm fuckin' grateful. You've got no idea how badly I've wanted this.”

Nathan simply grumbled above him, sleep beginning to take over both of them. He grunted as another wave of cum filled Pickles, the redhead's belly distending further. Pickles winced in pain at the stretch, Nathan's hand soothing his ache in full, slow motions. “I'll take care of you, Pickles. Please, let me have you.”

“Yes,” Pickles nodded into his forehead. “Yes, all of me.”

“If you ever try to go to another Alpha for any reason,” Nathan said threateningly, “I will make you regret it.”

“I swear, you're the only Alpha fer me,” Pickles smirked, his arms wrapping tighter around Nathan's neck. “Which reminds me, make sure I apologize ta Abigail in the mornin', okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nathan grumbled as sleep took over the massive Alpha.

Pickles felt the warmth wrap him up as Nathan rest his head on his chest, rumbling until he drifted off. Pickles had to admit that he was never one for bonding or being owned by another, especially an Alpha, but somehow Nathan had managed to change his perspective. For years, they hid their true feelings for each other, and now that they finally sated that curiosity, Pickles had never felt more connected to someone in his life. Neither Tony nor Magnus stood a chance against the way Nathan had made him feel. 

He was never going to give Nathan up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesn't mean they all will be done.
> 
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
